


Living in Fear

by dustnik



Series: Thomas and Andy: A Downton Abbey Love Story [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnik/pseuds/dustnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Set in 1925–1926. A new footman arrives at Downton Abbey, threatening to cause trouble for Thomas and Andy. Canon divergence after Season 5. AU in which Andy is gay, and he and Thomas are together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With Jimmy gone, Thomas was once again in need of a second footman. He opened his desk drawer and fished out the applications he had received last time. Hopefully, some of the candidates would still be available. He carefully narrowed down the field to the five most promising contenders and wrote to them. Three responded, and on the given day, they appeared for their interview. Barrow sat back in his desk chair carefully studying each man as he was shown in.

The first applicant was short, fat, and red-haired with freckles and a small, upturned nose. He was out of breath and sweating profusely as Thomas discovered when shaking his hand. The butler couldn’t help being reminded of a little, pink pig. He continued with the charade of the interview, but he knew there was no way this man was coming within ten miles of Downton Abbey.

The second candidate was a little older, a rough-looking bloke from Liverpool. He charged into the office, knocking into a chair and making Thomas cringe. His accent when he spoke was terribly thick, even more so than the butler’s own. He might do well working in the gardens, but Thomas couldn’t see him waiting at table, certainly not for the Crawley family. He began to despair of ever finding a suitable replacement for Jimmy when the third man appeared.

He was only about Andy’s age, but he carried himself with an older man’s confidence. He was tall and very handsome, well built with dark, wavy hair and cat-like green eyes. His handshake was firm, and his smile revealed two rows of even, white teeth. Thomas felt oddly disconcerted, as if he were the one being sized up. “I’m Mr. Barrow, the butler here, and you are Geoffrey Cain?”

“I am.”

“I see you were working for Lord Richmond.”

“Yes, but he’s dead now.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your references.” Thomas scanned the glowing recommendations that the lad had received from his work, both as a hallboy and later as a footman in London. He was curious. “Why do you want to leave London for Yorkshire?”

Geoffrey’s smile faltered a bit. “I thought working in a country house in the north would make a nice change.”

Thomas knew there must be more to it than that, but he didn’t press him. “I’m willing to give you a month’s trial. When can you start?”

“I brought my things with me, so I can begin immediately.”

Thomas was taken aback. The young man was terribly sure of himself. “Welcome to Downton, Geoff.”

“It’s Geoffrey, Mr. Barrow, and thank you.” 

Thomas gritted his teeth and rose to escort the man out. He introduced him first to Andy. “This is Andy, the first footman. Andy, this is Geoffrey. Please, help him find a livery and show him about.” He noticed several housemaids peering around the corner. Word had spread quickly about the handsome, young stranger downstairs. Thomas gave them a disapproving glare, and they immediately disappeared from sight. It reminded him of when he first came to Downton fifteen years earlier. His arrival had caused quite a stir among the female staff.

That evening, Thomas looked on as Andy and Geoffrey served upstairs. The new footman moved gracefully and competently through his duties, giving Thomas nothing to criticize. He didn’t know why, but it irritated him somewhat. Later in his room, Andy was eagerly extolling Geoffrey’s virtues to Thomas. “He’s terribly clever. He caught onto everything at once.”

“He’s an arrogant sod,” Thomas groused.

Andy continued undeterred. “He’s very handsome too. The maids all think so anyway.”

Thomas didn’t want to talk about Geoffrey or anything else for that matter. He pulled Andy into a tender embrace, and they slid down on the narrow bed. When it was time to leave, he stepped out into the empty corridor. Across the hall, Geoffrey emerged from his own room with a surprised start. “Mr. Barrow? Isn’t that Andy’s room? Is everything alright?”

“He was having a nightmare, that’s all.” Thomas suddenly felt very nervous under the footman’s scrutiny.

“I see.”

“Goodnight, Geoffrey.”

“Goodnight to you, Mr. Barrow.” The footman continued down the corridor in the direction of the bathroom. Thomas watched him go before returning to his own room.

The next day, the Crawley’s weekend houseguests began to arrive. They brought with them only two valets who were assigned rooms in the men’s quarters. Andy and Geoffrey were given the task of unpacking and assisting the other men without valets which kept them busy most of the day. After dinner, Geoffrey approached Andy and casually remarked, “I understand you had a nightmare last night.”

Andy laughed. “Me? No, I slept like a baby.” He neglected to add that he always slept particularly well after having sex with Thomas. “Where did you hear that?”

Geoffrey pretended to consider. “I don’t remember. Oh well, I must have misunderstood.” He flashed the boyish footman a wide smile. Later, he found Mr. Molesley alone reading a newspaper in the servants’ hall after the others had all gone up. He sat down across from him at the long table. “So you’re His Lordship’s valet. That makes you an important man in this house.”

Molesley couldn’t hide the pride in his voice. “I don’t know about that, but I quite enjoy the work.”

Geoffrey smiled. “Perhaps you’ll even be the butler here someday.”

Molesley shook his head resignedly. “No, that’s Mr. Barrow’s place now.”

“What’s he like?”

The valet paused to consider. “He’s much more relaxed than our last butler, but he still likes things done properly.” Molesley was surprised to hear himself add, “He can be very kind too.” He was thinking how Thomas always made a point of scheduling his half-day to coincide with Miss Baxter’s.

“He seems particularly fond of Andy.”

Molesley fidgeted in his chair. He knew what the two men were, but somehow it didn’t matter. Since Thomas had become involved with Andy, he was much happier and much nicer which in turn made things more pleasant downstairs. No one wanted to see that change, so they all turned a blind eye to the relationship. “Mr. Barrow took him under his wing when he first came here.”

“How generous of him.” Geoffrey fixed the valet with a knowing look.

The weekend was over, and the houseguests and their servants left. Thomas was once again free to slip into Andy’s room which he did the next night. Upon exiting, he encountered Geoffrey again, this time returning from the bathroom. The footman smiled slyly, one eyebrow cocked. “Another nightmare, Mr. Barrow?” Something in his taunting expression unnerved Thomas, and he padded back to his room without a reply. He shut the door and pressed himself up against it. His heart was pounding, and his mouth was dry. He found himself experiencing a small trickle of something like fear.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks passed, and Geoffrey soon settled into the routine at Downton Abbey. It wasn’t difficult frankly since one day was pretty much like another. He was quick to ingratiate himself with the other servants, chatting easily with the hallboys and flirting with the maids. He was especially friendly with Andy, as they were of a similar age and worked closely together. Thomas had not spent any private time with Andy since his encounter with the new footman in the corridor. He berated himself over and over for his carelessness in having been caught out, not once but twice. In truth, he had become complacent, knowing that Molesley and the hallboys would look the other way.

One night, Thomas found himself outside in the courtyard enjoying a smoke. It was one of the few places he could go to be alone. Winter was almost upon them, and he turned up his collar and stamped his feet in an effort to keep warm. He was soon joined by a concerned Andy who scolded, “You shouldn’t be out here without a coat. You’ll catch pneumonia.”

Thomas smiled at him. It still came as a welcome surprise that there was actually someone in the world who cared whether he lived or died. “What about you?” he countered teasingly. “Where’s your coat?”

Andy cooed. “I have you to keep me warm.” He threw an arm loosely around Thomas’ neck, leaning into him.

The butler pulled away, looking back at the house. “Don’t do that. What if somebody saw?”

“It’s not like they don’t all know about us.”

“Not everyone.”

Andy’s brow knitted in confusion. “Do you mean Geoffrey? He wouldn’t care.”

Thomas was often struck by Andy’s naïveté. Unlike himself, Andy had never been faced with the threat of dismissal and prison and ruin. He had never known the feeling of a fist striking his face just for making a pass at the wrong man. In his life, he had known only love and tolerance. Thomas worried for him sometimes. “How can you be so sure of that?”

“He’s really nice, and he’s smart and funny too. You’ll really like him when you get to know him.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Thomas growled. “Maybe you shouldn’t be so quick to trust him.”

Andy grinned at him. “Are you jealous?”

“Jealous?”

“Everyone says he’s just a younger version of you.” He didn’t include the “nicer” part.

Thomas took a long pull from his cigarette. Was that all it was really? Could it just be a simple case of jealousy? Then he remembered the feeling of uneasiness that came over him after their brief encounter in the corridor last time. He had learned to trust his instincts. There was definitely something unsettling about the young man.

Andy studied his face in the moonlight. “Will you come to my room tonight?”

“I don’t think I should.”

“But we haven’t been together in weeks.”

“Better not, Andy.”

After Thomas was in bed, he heard the sound of his door being slowly opened and someone entering the room. A man’s voice whispered, “Thomas? Are you awake?”

The butler sat up and turned on the lamp to find Andy standing there in his pajamas. “What are you doing here?” He was always adamant that he took the risk for both of them. If he were caught entering or leaving Andy’s room, he would claim that he was there uninvited. After kissing Jimmy in his sleep, most people already saw him as a sexual predator anyway.

“I’ve missed you. You won’t come to me, so I had to come to you.”

“You shouldn’t have taken the chance. Did anybody see you?”

“No, of course not.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s fine, Thomas. Relax.” Andy sat down on the bed and began to nuzzle the other man.

“You still shouldn’t have risked it.”

“Well, I’m here now, and it’s cold. Budge over and let me get under the covers,” Andy begged. Thomas gave in, pulling the footman close to him. He switched off the lamp, and soon neither man was cold anymore.

They were awakened the next morning by the sound of the alarm clock ringing. As Thomas reached over to turn it off, he felt Andy still pressed up against him. The young man yawned loudly. “Good morning,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Get up! Now!” Thomas ordered. “You have to go back to your room.” He peeked out into the corridor. He saw Molesley and one of the hallboys already making their way to the bathroom. “Damn.” There was no sign of Geoffrey. “Stay here until everyone has gone downstairs. Do you understand? You’ll say you overslept.”

Andy nodded. “Alright, but you worry too much.”

Thomas shaved and dressed and made his way down to breakfast. He took his seat at the head of the table, and the others sat too. “Where’s Andy?”

Geoffrey turned to him. “I was looking for him myself earlier to borrow some pomade. He wasn’t in his room.”

Thomas swallowed hard at hearing that.

At last, Andy appeared. “Sorry, I’m late. I guess I overslept.” Luckily, no one was paying attention, and they hadn’t noted the inconsistency.

As everyone was leaving to begin their day, Geoffrey ambled over to Thomas. He wore a puzzled expression on his handsome face. “Andy said he overslept, but how could that be, as he wasn’t in his room when I came in?”

“Perhaps he was in the bathroom,” Thomas suggested feebly.

“But then he couldn’t have overslept, could he?”

Thomas didn’t answer.

“It seems like quite the mystery. Where could he have been, I wonder?”

“There’s no need for you to concern yourself with that. Go help Andy take up the family’s breakfast.”

Geoffrey nodded, flashing a languid smile. “Yes, of course, Mr. Barrow.” Thomas felt a wave of apprehension wash over him as the footman walked away. He knew Geoffrey was toying with him, putting him on notice that he knew about him and Andy.

Finally, the month passed, and it was time for the new footman’s performance review. He joined Thomas in the butler’s pantry, taking a seat in front of the desk. “How do you like it here at Downton?” Thomas began.

“I like it very much, Mr. Barrow.”

Thomas desperately wanted to be shot of him but could find no grounds for which to do so. “Your work so far has been satisfactory, and I haven’t received any complaints about you from the Crawleys.” He felt slightly unnerved by Geoffrey’s green-eyed stare. “So with that in mind, I am able to offer you the position of second footman.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barrow. I’ll take it for now.”

“For now?”

“I don’t want to stay a footman forever. I want to be a valet.”

“I don’t think Mr. Molesley has any plans to leave anytime soon, and if he did, that position would go to Andy before you as he is the first footman.”

Geoffrey bit his lip in thought. “Andy, right.”

“But as I said, I don’t believe Mr. Molesley will be going anywhere.”

The footman rose to his feet. “Who knows what the future may hold, Mr. Barrow?”


	3. Chapter 3

One day while clearing away the remains of the upstairs breakfast, Geoffrey turned to Andy questioningly. “Do you know if Daisy has a chap?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Andy replied. “She would have told me.”

“I see you talking with her a lot. I thought maybe you and she—”

“We’re just friends.”

“I guess she’s not really your type, is she?”

“No.”

“I think I’ll give it a go then. Would you put in a good word for me?”

Andy smiled and nodded.

Later, Geoffrey was laying the dining room table for the family’s luncheon. Thomas came in to check that everything was being done properly. He made a few slight adjustments while the footman fixed him with a curious eye. “Mr. Barrow,” he drawled. “I met a York policeman in the pub last night, and when I told him where I worked, he told me an interesting story.”

“Oh? And what story would that be?” Thomas asked coolly.

“He said that a few years back, someone here reported a sexual assault on another male member of staff. Lord Grantham got the whole thing hushed up, but he wanted me to be on my guard.” He paused to study the butler. “You don’t believe me to be in any danger, do you, Mr. Barrow?”

His words were met with icy silence.

“Mr. Barrow?”

“No,” Thomas croaked.

“I assured him that I hadn’t seen anything like that, but if I did, I would feel it my duty to report it.”

Thomas turned on his heel and left the room.

***

Thomas saw that Geoffrey had turned his attentions to Daisy which concerned him greatly. He had grown very protective of the young assistant cook, almost like a big brother. He knew she’d had her heart broken before, and he didn’t want to see her hurt again. It worried him enough to speak to Mrs. Patmore. “What do you make of Geoffrey and Daisy? Is she serious about him?”

The short, stout cook was quick to reply. “Well, he’s a handsome, charming, young man, isn’t he?”

Thomas harrumphed.

“Oh, what’s the matter, Mr. Barrow?”

“He’s arrogant and smug and manipulative.”

"Is he now?" Mrs. Patmore had to look away to hide her smile. He could be describing himself at that age.

“Well, he’d better be good to her, or he’ll have me to answer to.” Thomas stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the astonished cook staring after him.

Several days later during the servants’ dinner, Geoffrey announced his plan to take Daisy to a late-night picture show. Thomas quickly pointed out, “It’s not your half-day, nor is it hers.” He made sure to never schedule their time off together.

“But you wouldn’t mind, would you, Mr. Barrow?” The footman fixed Thomas with a stare full of unspoken meaning. “Perhaps you and Andy would like to come too.”

The other servants had gone silent, witnessing the exchange between the two men. They were waiting for the butler to take a bite out of Geoffrey, but he just answered meekly, “You’ll have to ask Mrs. Patmore.” Thomas looked down at his plate, unable to meet their shocked expressions.

Miss Baxter frowned. The Thomas Barrow she knew would never have stood for such blatant impertinence. Something was going on, and she intended to find out what it was. She joined him later in the courtyard, a shawl wrapped tightly around her narrow shoulders. “You shouldn’t be outside without a coat. It’s cold.”

Thomas turned to face her, cigarette in hand. In truth, he had barely noticed the cold. The two watched as Geoffrey and Daisy exited the Abbey and walked hand-in-hand in the direction of the village. Thomas ground out his cigarette and started to walk away, but Miss Baxter grabbed him by the arm. “Are you in some kind of trouble, Mr. Barrow?”

“I’m fine, Miss Baxter. Goodnight.”

Andy was waiting upstairs for him. The footman pulled him into his room and shut the door. He began to kiss the older man’s neck and jaw before moving on to his mouth, while Thomas stood there unresponsive. Andy looked puzzled. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Andy. I guess I’m just tired.”

“Then lie down, and let me do all the work.”

“Not tonight. I think I’d rather have an early night.”

“Are you coming down with something?” Andy placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re always going outside without your coat.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s it,” Thomas lied. “I’m sure I’ll feel better in the morning after a good night’s sleep.” In truth, he just wanted to be alone. After making sure the corridor was empty, he proceeded to his own room.

***

Christmas came and went, and finally, it was New Year’s Eve. It was Downton tradition that the family served themselves on that night while their servants celebrated below stairs. Thomas and Andy were nowhere to be found, leaving the housekeeper to dispense the traditional glass of wine at midnight. They were up in the men’s quarters in Thomas’ room, drinking the scotch that Lord Grantham had once again gifted the men for Christmas. The door stood open to avoid any appearance of impropriety should anyone come up. “Go easy on that stuff,” Thomas warned as the footman poured himself another drink. “Remember what happened last time.”

Andy looked affronted. “I can handle it.”

Thomas smiled indulgently. He loved being together with Andy like this. He could pretend that they were just like any other couple perched in the sitting room of their own home enjoying a New Year’s libation. He was gazing affectionately at the younger man. A year ago, he’d been pining for Jimmy and believing he’d be alone for the rest of his life, and now here he was with someone he loved who loved him back. Not to mention his promotion to butler. All in all, not a bad year.

“What were you thinking just now?” Andy asked him.

“I was thinking how lucky I am.”

Andy took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “It’s almost midnight.” The alarm clock on the night table read 11:59. As the minute hand moved to the twelve, Andy took Thomas’ face in his large hands and kissed him tenderly. “Happy New Year, Thomas.”

“Happy New Year, Andy.” Thomas looked over Andy’s shoulder to see Geoffrey leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He strolled off down the corridor.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Andy asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Thomas assured him. “You’d better get back to your room now. The others will be coming up soon.”

After allowing Andy time to return, Thomas made his way to Geoffrey’s room, pausing to compose himself first, and knocked quietly before entering. The footman was seated on the bed removing his shoes. “Mr. Barrow?” He feigned surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“You know what.” Thomas was in no mood to play games. “I’m here to ask you to forget what you just saw—for Andy’s sake. You’re supposed to be his friend, aren’t you?”

The footman pretended to consider his words. “I’m not sure I can do that, Mr. Barrow.”

“What is it you want?” Thomas asked in frustration.

“I already told you what I want.”


	4. Chapter 4

Love was in the air at Downton Abbey. Lady Edith married Bertie Pelham in a small private ceremony, and the couple promptly adopted young Marigold. Thomas had always known that the girl was Edith’s biological child; it seemed rather obvious to him. He wished the new family well. Of all of the Crawleys, Lady Edith was the most deserving of a little happiness. Then on St. Valentine’s Day, the bashful Mr. Molesley finally worked up the courage to propose to the long-suffering Miss Baxter. They were to be married in the spring, much to everyone’s delight.

Shortly after the news was announced, Geoffrey sought out the butler. “Does this mean that Mr. Molesley will be leaving after the wedding?”

“No, why should it?” Thomas replied crossly. He hadn’t been sleeping well since the new year began, worried what Geoffrey was planning to do. It made him nervous and irritable.

“I told you, Mr. Barrow. I want to be a valet,” Geoffrey explained.

“And I told _you_ he isn’t leaving.”

“Not unless he gets a promotion.”

“There is no higher position for a man in this house except butler, and in case you haven’t noticed, it’s taken,” Thomas replied sarcastically.

“For now.”

“What do you mean by that?” Thomas was becoming angry.

“Wouldn’t you and Andy be happier in London? You could rent a little flat and grow old together there.”

Thomas wanted to throttle the man. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“That’s your choice, Mr. Barrow, but the police might be interested in hearing what I witnessed on New Year’s Eve.”

“You have no proof. It would be your word against mine.”

“They already think you’re a deviant, and what if they questioned the other servants? Do you think they’d lie to save you?”

Thomas’ face was red with fury. “Do your worst, you bastard. I won’t be blackmailed, do you hear?”

Geoffrey continued unperturbed. “I understand the punishment for a crime of this kind is hard labor in prison. You don’t seem like the physical type to me, especially with your hand the way it is, and you’re not a young man anymore, are you?”

“I’ll take my chances,” Thomas snapped.

“What about Andy? Do you think he’d survive prison and what they’d do to him there?”

The thought of Andy being touched by all this made Thomas sick to his stomach. He felt his rage collapse. “I-I need time to think.”

“Of course, but don’t take too long. I’m tired of being a footman.”

Thomas headed outside. He needed to get some fresh air and clear his head. Miss Baxter followed closely behind him. “I heard what he said, Mr. Barrow. I heard it all.” She had been listening in on the conversation, unseen by the two men. “This is what’s been bothering you, isn’t it? Geoffrey’s been threatening you.”

“I can’t go on like this, worrying every waking minute about what he’s going to do. It’s like living with my head on a chopping block.”

“I know what it’s like,” the lady’s maid said bitterly.

Thomas looked down at the ground in shame. He deeply regretted having blackmailed the kind and gentle woman into spying for him when she first came to Downton. “I’m sorry,” he told her for the hundredth time.

Phyllis nodded. She had forgiven him long ago though she would never forget how it felt to be powerless, to have her life in the hands of someone who could destroy her.

Thomas turned a frightened face to her. “I can’t risk Andy being hurt by this.” The last time he had been threatened with prison, it had just been him, but now he had someone else to consider, someone he loved very much.

“No, Andy isn’t like us, is he? We both learned early in life that the world can be a cold, cruel place sometimes.”

“I should never have gotten involved with him. How did I think we could keep it a secret while living in a house surrounded by other people? It was madness.”

“You deserve to be loved, Mr. Barrow. You deserve to be happy, and so does Andy.”

“But loving me might ruin his life forever and get him sent to prison.” He was the butler now. It was his job to keep the people working under him safe, and he felt he had failed.

“Do you really think Geoffrey will go to the police?”

“I don’t know him well enough to say. Maybe.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t bloody know.”

The next day, the two footmen were having their tea in the servants’ hall with Daisy when Thomas walked in. They all rose automatically. “Andy, Geoffrey, go upstairs and lay the table for dinner,” the butler ordered.

Andy went immediately, but Geoffrey sat back down in his chair. “We weren’t finished yet, Mr. Barrow.”

“Now,” Thomas spoke icily.

The footman noted Thomas’ stern expression and rose languidly. “We’ll talk later,” he told Daisy before exiting the room.

The assistant cook moved to go too, but Thomas stopped her. “No, stay. I want to speak with you.” He sat down in the seat vacated by Andy.

Her eyes grew wide. “Yes, Mr. Barrow.”

He didn’t know how to begin. “I know that you’ve been seeing a lot of Geoffrey. Are you serious about him?”

“He’s very nice.”

“We’ve known each other a long time, haven’t we, Daisy? You know I only want the best for you.” Thomas saw the look of confusion on her young face. “Geoffrey isn’t the man you think he is, and you deserve better. You need a good and decent man who will love you and take care of you, someone like William or Alfred.”

“But I’ve waited and waited, and I’m tired of being alone. He says he really likes me.”

Thomas knew only too well the pain of loneliness. He could understand her desperation and her need to connect with someone. “I’m sure the right man is just around the corner. In the meantime, be careful with Geoffrey, that’s all.”

“Yes, Mr. Barrow.”

That night after dinner, Thomas sought out Andy in his room. “We have to talk.”

The footman knew that something had been troubling Thomas for some time, something the butler wasn’t willing to share with him. He assumed it had to do with the job. Thomas had a lot of extra responsibility now. The older man asked. “How would you feel about leaving Downton?”

Whatever Andy was expecting to hear, it wasn’t that. “Leave Downton? But why?”

“I thought it might be nice to move to London. We could get a little place together and find new jobs. You could see your family more often, and Jimmy’s there now.”

“But you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are. Why would you want to throw it all away to start at the bottom again somewhere else?”

Thomas didn’t have an answer to that.

Andy looked concerned. “What’s this all about, Thomas? You know you can tell me anything.”

The butler bit his lip. “If I have to leave, will you come with me?”

Andy nodded adamantly. “If you go, I go too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas felt the noose around his neck getting tighter. There was an air of defeat about him that the other servants were quick to note. Miss Baxter hated to see him looking so downtrodden. She finally confided in Mr. Molesley the exchange she had overheard between Thomas and Geoffrey. He appeared shocked. The valet had a certain childlike innocence about him, not unlike Daisy and Andy, and needed to be protected from life’s harsher realities. That left the woman with only one other ally in the house—Mrs. Patmore. The burly cook was the only servant who had been there longer than Thomas. She had watched him work his way up the ranks from second footman all the way to butler. They hadn’t always seen eye to eye, but over the years, they had developed a grudging respect for one another.

One night after dinner, Miss Baxter cornered her alone in the kitchen. Daisy was in the servants’ hall with the others, so the two women could speak freely. “Daisy seems very taken with Geoffrey,” the lady's maid began.

Mrs. Patmore smiled. “It’s nice to finally see a young man who appreciates her finer qualities.”

Miss Baxter fixed her with a worried look. “I wonder if we should be so quick to encourage it. He might not be what he seems.”

“Who have you been talking to—Mr. Barrow?” But the cook saw that she was serious. “Do you know something about him that I don’t know?”

“Yes,” Miss Baxter admitted. She went on to relate the details of the exchange between Geoffrey and Thomas that had left the butler so beaten down.

“My God! And here I was thinking Mr. Barrow’s nose was out of joint over Geoffrey being younger and more handsome, especially as he and Andy have become so close—jealousy, you know.” She said the last part in a whisper. “I thought he deserved it after what he put Andy through with Jimmy.”

“He’s frightened, Mrs. Patmore. He doesn’t want to leave, but he can’t see his way over this. He’s more concerned for Andy than himself. If it were just his neck on the line, I think he’d brave it out, but he won’t risk seeing Andy hurt.”

“What does Andy have to say about it all?”

Miss Baxter shook her head rapidly. “He doesn’t know. Mr. Barrow doesn’t want him to find out and be upset by it.”

“Will he leave too then?”

“He will.” The lady’s maid smiled wryly. “We have to face it, Mrs. Patmore. They’re as good as married now.”

“Well, I guess they deserve whatever happiness they can find, poor souls.” She had known about Thomas almost from the first. He had shown no interest in the maids, even while they threw themselves at his feet, but if a bonny-looking deliveryman appeared, he lit up like a Christmas tree. Then there was that whole ugly episode with Jimmy Kent. The footman had threatened to go to the police too, but Mrs. Patmore didn’t think he would have followed through. He was full of bluster, that one, but he wasn’t a harsh man.

“We have to find a way to help them, Mrs. Patmore. We can’t let Geoffrey drive them out of Downton.”

The cook’s face became stern. “And I don’t want a man like that involved with my Daisy.”

Just then, Thomas stepped into the kitchen. The women fixed him with a look of surprise and immediately went silent. Thomas’ eyes moved from one to the other. “What’s going on?” he inquired uneasily.

Mrs. Patmore pulled out a chair. “Have a seat, Mr. Barrow. I made cocoa.”

“I don’t want any cocoa, thank you.” But he gratefully accepted the proffered chair. He was so terribly tired.

Miss Baxter began. “I told Mrs. Patmore about your situation.”

Thomas glared at her angrily. “You had no right—”

“Now don’t get on your high horse, Mr. Barrow. It’s not like we don’t all know about you and Andy,” Mrs. Patmore interjected. Thomas was too exhausted to argue.

“She wants to help too,” Miss Baxter told him.

“I don’t see how,” Thomas remarked glumly.

The lady’s maid placed an understanding hand on his forearm. “Together, we’ll think of something. We don’t want to see you and Andy forced to go.”

“Even though Mr. Molesley would probably be offered the butler job?”

She had already considered that. She loved Joseph Molesley dearly but couldn’t see him in charge of Downton Abbey. His modesty and reserve didn’t command the respect needed to be a butler in such a great house. “I think he’s happy where he’s at.”

“So this would all be for nothing.” Thomas laughed ruefully.

“Would it help if I told Geoffrey that?”

“He wouldn’t believe you. He would think you were just trying to save me.” He added, “There’s nothing to say he would even get the valet position anyway.”

“He’s very sure of himself,” Miss Baxter agreed.

Mrs. Patmore listened to the exchange patiently until finally, she couldn’t hold back any longer. “You can’t give up so easily, Mr. Barrow. You have to fight back.”

“How?” Thomas whined. “I can’t go to His Lordship. He covered for me once, but I don’t think he’d do it again, and I can’t go to the police because they’d throw Andy and me in jail right along with Geoffrey.”

“You were already plotting and scheming back when Geoffrey was still wearing short trousers. Surely you can come up with a plan.”

Miss Baxter chimed in. “Remember how you set up Lord Sinderby and Mr. Stowell during our stay at Brancaster Castle?”

Thomas smiled at that. They were right. He was Thomas Barrow, for God’s sake, cunning and resourceful. He wasn’t going to be forced out of Downton by some conniving little bastard, and he certainly wouldn’t let him hurt Andy. He just needed to think. “Thank you. I’m going up now.” The two women saw a familiar glint come into his gray eyes as he rose to his feet. They turned to each other wearing satisfied smiles. Thomas was back.

Andy spotted him climbing upstairs and hurried after him. He caught up with him in the butler’s room. “Are you going to bed already?”

“I’m going up to London tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep.”

“Are you going so you can find us a place to live there?”

“Why would we need a place to live in London? Our home is here at Downton Abbey.”

Andy fixed him with a look of concern. “Are you alright, Thomas?”

“I’m better than I’ve been in a long time.” He gave the lanky footman a quick kiss goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas set out for London the next morning. In his pocket were the addresses of the other houses where Geoffrey had previously worked. At the first residence, Thomas introduced himself, posing as a potential employer in need of a valet. He spoke to the housekeeper who remembered Geoffrey as a handsome, ambitious lad who left his job there as a hallboy to take a position as a footman in another house. He wasn’t with them long, but as she recalled, his work had been more than satisfactory. There was really nothing more she could tell him. Thomas thanked her and left. His second stop yielded the same result, and Thomas was beginning to think the journey had been in vain. He stopped at a pub for his luncheon and emerged with only one other address to visit. It was the home of the late Lord Richmond, Geoffrey’s last employer. Thomas didn’t even know if the house would still be open, but he had come this far and didn’t want to leave any stone unturned.

A taxi deposited him in front of a large Georgian mansion in Mayfair. He made his way down the stairs to the servants’ entrance. His knock was answered by a housemaid who ushered him into the servants’ hall to wait. At length, an imposing gentleman who reminded Thomas somewhat of Mr. Carson appeared. “I am Mr. Sawyer, the butler here. How may I help you?”

Something about the man made Thomas want to tell him the truth. “My name is Mr. Barrow. I’m the butler of Downton Abbey in Yorkshire. I came to inquire about a former employee of yours who is now working for us. His name is Geoffrey Cain.” Thomas noted the look of surprise on the older man’s face. “Did you experience any sort of—unpleasantness when he worked here?”

“Come with me.” Mr. Sawyer quickly ushered him into the butler’s pantry. The man closed the door behind them and offered Thomas a chair. “Do I take it that young Geoffrey has been up to his old tricks?”

Now it was Thomas’ turn to be surprised. “He is if one of his tricks includes blackmail.” He recounted the footman’s threat to ruin him, without going into the details or involving Andy.

Mr. Sawyer nodded understandingly. When Thomas finished, he sat back and said, “Please, allow me to tell you a story, Mr. Barrow, if I may.”

***

Geoffrey was happy to learn that Thomas had gone up to London. He assumed the butler was there to make arrangements for his and Andy’s imminent departure. Everything was falling into place, and soon he would be a valet. It would then only be a matter of time before old Molesley retired, and he would be promoted to butler. He was still picturing his meteoric rise when Andy disturbed his reverie. “What are you smiling about? Don’t forget, we have to clean all that silver before Mr. Barrow gets back.”

“Do you know why he went to London?” Geoffrey inquired casually. He knew by Andy’s demeanor that Thomas had not shared his predicament with the first footman.

“I don’t know. Why would he tell me?”

“No reason.” Geoffrey shrugged indifferently. “We’d better get started on that silver.”

***

Thomas returned to Downton late that afternoon. Miss Baxter was the first to greet him. “How did it go?”

Thomas answered her with a broad smile. He made his way to the servants’ hall where Andy and Geoffrey were hastily clearing the table for the tea to be laid. “Geoffrey, I’d like to speak with you in my pantry.”

The footman looked up to see the butler staring at him with a gleam in his eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. “Yes, Mr. Barrow.” He felt slightly disconcerted as he followed behind the other man.

When the door was closed and the two were seated, Thomas began. “I was in London today and had a nice long chat with your old butler, Mr. Sawyer.”

Geoffrey swallowed hard. He didn’t like where this was going.

Thomas was really enjoying himself now. “It seems you had discovered something about Lady Richmond that she didn’t want her husband to know about and were using that information to demand money from her. She bought your silence, but when that was spent, you got greedy and came back for more. Mr. Sawyer was suspicious and listened in as you tried to extort money from the woman. He immediately dismissed you, promising you a good reference if you went quietly, and here you came.” Thomas noticed that the footman had gone rather pale. “While her husband was alive, Lady Richmond felt powerless to go to the police, but now that he’s dead, she’s decided to press charges. It seems the London police are looking for you. Naturally, I felt it my duty to tell them where you were. They’re on their way here now.”

Geoffrey leaped out of his chair and rushed from the room, pushing past Miss Baxter and Mrs. Patmore who had been listening outside the door. The two women entered the butler’s pantry with identical expressions of disbelief on their faces. “Is it true, Mr. Barrow?” the cook asked. “Did he really blackmail Lady Richmond?”

Thomas nodded. “That part was true, but she doesn’t wish to bring charges against him in order to avoid a scandal.”

Miss Baxter was clearly impressed. “So the police aren’t looking for him, and they won’t be coming here?”

Thomas laughed. “Unless I’m very much mistaken, Geoffrey Cain has already collected his things and left Downton Abbey, never to return.”

Mrs. Patmore declared. “Well, if he does come back, he won’t go anywhere near Daisy, or he’ll be the one calling for the police.”

That night at the servants’ dinner, everyone was buzzing about Geoffrey’s abrupt departure. They thought Thomas must have dismissed him. Later, Andy approached the butler and questioned him about it. “Did you really sack Geoffrey? What did he do?”

“Geoffrey chose to go of his own accord. In fact, he seemed rather anxious to leave.”

Andy studied his face carefully. “Are you ever going to tell me what was really going on?”

“Let’s just say that everything worked out in the end.”

***

Thomas was feeling unexpectedly sentimental. Phyllis Baxter had become more of a big sister to him than his own sister ever was, and now he was about to give her away in marriage to Molesley of all people. “Are you sure about this? There’s still time to back out.”

“I’m sure, Mr. Barrow.” The lady’s maid gave him a warm smile. “Mr. Molesley is a good, kind man, and he loves me in spite of my past.”

“If you’re happy, I’m happy for you,” Thomas told her.

“Would you have ever believed it would turn out like this for us, growing up back in Manchester? We’ve neither of us had an easy life, but now we both have respected positions in a beautiful home with a person we love. I’d say we did pretty well for ourselves.”

Thomas nodded in agreement. “We’ve been very lucky.” He offered her his arm. “Are you ready? It’s time to begin.” The bride clasped his arm as he led her down the aisle to the strains of the church organ playing _The Wedding March_. The other servants rose and looked on happily from the pews.

Thomas suddenly felt tears spring unbidden to his eyes. Oh God, he wasn’t going to cry, was he? He desperately tried to think of other things: Miss Denker’s horrible singing, Lord Grantham in knickerbockers, Mrs. Patmore’s veal and egg pies. When they arrived at the altar, he gave Phyllis a peck on the cheek and quickly ducked into a pew next to Andy. The footman turned to him with a wide grin and whispered mischievously, “Go on. Let it out.”

“Shut it,” Thomas growled, wiping his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. Andy patted Thomas’ knee and looked away, still smiling.


End file.
